The Secret Trio: Texting
by GhostWriterGirl-1
Summary: Drabble-like one-shots of our favourite girls(and their respective family and friends)texting one another. Try not to die from laughter.


**Heya peeps!**

 ***everyone looks at me weirdly while crickets chirp***

 **Okay, this is awkward. Anyway… I'm back with a new story! And it is a Secret Trio texting story! And yes, the Secret Trio is Dani Fenton/Phantom, Haley Long, and Juniper Lee. I know I already have three other stories about these three girls being the Secret Trio, but I couldn't resist writing a texting fic around these three after reading The YMP Series's fanfic YMP Texting. So, shout out to them for inspiring this story!**

 **So…you guys know the drill. I don't own Danny Phantom, American Dragon: Jake Long or Life And Times Of Juniper Lee. You hear me? I don't own nothing around those three shows. Nada. Zilch. Zero. All rights go to their respective creators, which are Butch Hartman(Danny Phantom), Disney(American Dragon: Jake Long) and Cartoon Network(Life And Times Of Juniper Lee). All I own is this story filled with random texts that pop into my mind.**

 **Anywho, onward and forward to the story! And please, read and review!(even though you might be dying from laughter)**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **HaleyAmDrag:** Hi!

 **Juniper:** Hey. 😒

 **HaleyAmDrag:** Y do u have an annoyed emoji? 😕

 **Juniper:** Oh, I don't know, maybe because u woke me up at FREAKING THREE AM?! 😡

 **HaleyAmDrag** : Srry. I was bored.

 **Juniper:** And how could u b bored three AM?

 **HaleyAmDrag:** Gramps has me on a stakeout.

 **Juniper:** A stakeout 4 what?

 **HaleyAmDrag:** A stakeout 4 watching sewer trolls.

 **HaleyAmDrag:** I'm so bored, I was thinking of texting u 2 pass the time.

 **Juniper:** Well, even though I am srry about hearing about ur predicament, I'm going back 2 sleep now. Buh-bye.

 **HaleyAmDrag:** Fine. Then I'm gonna text Dani instead.

 **Juniper:** 😳

 **Juniper:** NOOOOOOO!

STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS

 **PhantomGirl:** I HATE JAZZ!

 **HaleyAmDrag:** Y?

 **PhantomGirl:** Is that important? I HATE HER NOW! 😡

 **Juniper:** Who hates who?

 **HaleyAmDrag:** Dani hates Jazz now.

 **Juniper:** And y does she hate Jazz?

 **HaleyAmDrag:** Won't tell me.

 **PhantomGirl:** I HATE JAZZ! I HATE HER, I HATE HER, I HATE HER!

 **GhostBoy:** Hey 👋

 **HaleyAmDrag:** DANNY! Y does Dani hate Jazz now!?

 **Juniper:** Better b quick, cause it sounds like Dani is going to murder her.

 **GhostBoy:** Oh. Jazz is restricting Dani's video game privileges after she used her computer 4 playing the new version of Doomed.

 **Juniper:** 😶

 **HaleyAmDrag:** 😶

 **Juniper:** That… explains a lot.

STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS

 **PhantomGirl:** Guess who?

 **HaleyAmDrag:** The president?

 **PhantomGirl:** No.

 **HaleyAmDrag:** The… Saviour of The World?

 **PhantomGirl** : No.😒

 **HaleyAmDrag:** I give up.

 **PhantomGirl:** It's Dani.

 **HaleyAmDrag:** Oh.

 **HaleyAmDrag:** Y didn't u say so?

 **PhantomGirl:**

STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS

 **PhantomGirl:** Hale?

 **HaleyAmDrag:** Hmm?

 **PhantomGirl:** What do u get when a dragon and a ghost with an ice core blast at each other with their respective attacks the same time?

 **HaleyAmDrag:** Dunno. What do u get?

 **PhantomGirl:** Freezer burn! 😂

 **HaleyAmDrag:** Funny. 😑

 **PhantomGirl:** I know, right?!

*realises the sarcasm*

 **PhantomGirl:** Hey! 😠

STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS

 **HaleyAmDrag:** Y is my arm in a cast?

 **PhantomGirl:** Same with my leg.

 **Juniper:** U both went on sugar highs. Haley thought it would b funny if she jumped off the roof of her house screaming, "I'M SUPERMAN!". Instead u fell.

 **HaleyAmDrag:** Oh. 😩. Who brought me here?

 **Juniper:** Ur dad.

 **Juniper:** I was 2 busy laughing.

 **PhantomGirl:** And me?

 **Juniper:** U crashed headlong into a tree thinking that u were an aeroplane.

 **Juniper:** Danny brought u here, by the way.

 **Juniper:** Again, I was 2 busy laughing.

 **PhantomGirl:**

 **HaleyAmDrag:**

 **PhantomGirl:** Real sympathetic here.

 **HaleyAmDrag:** Yeah, real sympathy.

 **Juniper:** What? In my defence, u 2 would have laughed 2 if u saw what happened to u 2 as well.

*silence*

 **PhantomGirl:** U have a point.

STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS

 **PhantomGirl:** RAINBOWS R THE RACECARS OF SNAKES! MARSHMALLOWS JUMP ON CAMEL HEADS!

 **Juniper:** U OK, Dani?

 **PhantomGirl:** NEVER FELT BETTER! SKY IS THE SEA, SEA IS THE SKY! THE STARS R FROGS!

 **Juniper:** R u sure you're OK, Dani? Sounds like you're not.

 **PhantomGirl:** I FEEL NO PAIN! WHEEEEE!

 **HaleyAmDrag:** 'Sup, guys.

 **Juniper:** HALEY! This is kinda a bad time 2 text right now.

 **HaleyAmDrag:** Y?

 **Juniper:** Well…

 **PhantomGirl:** PAINTBALL SHOOTING GUMMI BEARS! MICROSOFT IS RUN BY ROBO-MONKEYS! PINK HORSES EAT YELLOW HAMBURGERS WITH ORANGE SNAKES! RAINBOW SPARKLES EVERYWHERE!

 **Juniper:** That's y.

 **HaleyAmDrag:** …

 **HaleyAmDrag:** Did u accidentally shoot the Fenton Crazy Ghost Gun her again?

 **Juniper:** No! She started texting me like this a couple of seconds again!

 **Juniper:** And besides, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton locked it up after the whole fiasco.

 **PhantomGirl:** RAINDROPS R LIQUID SILVER! BUNNY RABBITS R PAID IN CHOCOLATE!

 **HaleyAmDrag:** So, if it isn't the Fenton Crazy Ghost Gun… then what is it?

 **Juniper:** Drugs, maybe?

 **Haley:** You're kidding, right?

 **Juniper:** Hey, we can't rule out every possibility! Besides…

 **PhantomGirl:** YELLOW DRAGONS EVERYWHERE! MERMAIDS R SPLASHING IN THE FOUNTAIN AND GOATS R EATING BURRITOS!

 **Juniper:** It seems the most likely.

 **HaleyAmDrag:** I hate to admit it, but u have a point there, June.

 **PhantomGirl:** YS MA HEAD BANDAGED? AND Y IS THERE A BOX OF TABLETS NEXT TA ME?

 **Juniper:** Oh. Concussion and pain meds. Of course.

 **HaleyAmDrag:** Of course.

STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS

 **PhantomGirl:** Hey June.

 **Juniper:** Hey.

 **PhantomGirl:** Wanna play a prank on Haley?

 **Juniper:** R we gonna 2 get in danger of Haley trying 2 kill us 4 pranking her?

 **PhantomGirl:** …

 **PhantomGirl:** No?

 **Juniper: ;:|**

 **PhantomGirl:** Maybe a little bit?

 **Juniper:** Count me in.

 **PhantomGirl:** Yay! 😁

STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS

 **HaleyAmDrag:** I'm booooorrrrrrreeeeed.

 **PhantomGirl:** Y r u bored?

 **HaleyAmDrag:** I'm home alone, and there's nothing 2 do. So, I've decided 2 tal pass the time.

 **PhantomGirl:** Y not talk 2 June?

 **HaleyAmDrag:** She still hasn't forgiven me 4 waking her up at three AM when I wanted 2 pass the time during my stakeout.

 **PhantomGirl:** And I still haven't forgiven u 4 waking me up!

 **HaleyAmDrag:** Bygones b bygones?

 **PhantomGirl:** 😔

 **HaleyAmDrag:** Come on, I'm bored!

 **PhantomGirl:** …

 **HaleyAmDrag:** Dani, please talk 2 me!

 **PhantomGirl:** …

 **HaleyAmDrag:** Dani.

 **PhantomGirl:** …

 **HaleyAmDrag:** Dani.

 **PhantomGirl:** *leaves the conversation*

 **HaleyAmDrag:** DANI!

 **HaleyAmDrag:** I'm talking 2 myself, aren't I?

STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS

 **HaleyAmDrag:** I'm gonna ask Carter out.

 **PhantomGirl:** I'm happy 4 u, girl! U should go 4 it!

 **Juniper:** I'm sure he'll want 2 go out with u. Who wouldn't?

 **HaleyAmDrag:** Thnks, girls. I'm grateful 4 having such great friends like u 2.

 **PhantomGirl:** It' all right, Hale. It's what friends r 4.

 **Juniper:** Exactly that, and more. 😊

 **HaleyAmDrag:** And, speaking of boys… when r u gonna ask YB out, Dani?

 **PhantomGirl:** I'M NEVER GONNA ASK HIM OUT! 'CAUSE I DON'T LIKE HIM!

 **Juniper:** 😏 Sure you don't, Dani…

 **PhantomGirl:** I don't!

 **HaleyAmDrag:** Dani, when r u gonna realise that u like YB?

 **PhantomGirl:** Because I don't!

 **HaleyAmDrag:** U do.

 **PhantomGirl:** I don't!

 **HaleyAmDrag:** U do.

 **PhantomGirl:** I don't!

 **Juniper:** U don't.

 **PhantomGirl:** I do!

 **PhantomGirl:** 😳

 **PhantomGirl:** Uhhh… I mean I don't!

 **Juniper:** 😏

 **HaleyAmDrag:** 😏

 **PhantomGirl:** Kill me now.

STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS

 **HaleyAmDrag:** Hey June?

 **Juniper:** Yeah?

 **HaleyAmDrag:** What do u do when life gives u lemons?

 **Juniper:** Uhhh… make lemonade?

 **HaleyAmDrag:** No.

 **Juniper:** Then what do u do?

 **HaleyAmDrag:** Make apple juice and let everyone wonder how u did it.

 **Juniper:** Oh.

STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS

 **PhantomGirl:** Uggghhhhhh. Kill me now.

 **Juniper:** Y?

 **PhantomGirl:** I was babysitting this little three-year-old boy, when the Box Ghost decided 2 pester me. And every time I tried 2 get away 2 go ghost, the boy would keep me back. And 4 five hours, I had 2 endure the Box Ghost annoying me throughout the entire time while trying 2 babysit this little boy until his mom came 2 pick him up.

 **Juniper:** Wow. That's rough.

 **PhantomGirl:** I know!

 **Juniper:** Wanna have me or Haley come over 2 help next time?

 **PhantomGirl:** YES! Gosh, that would b awesome!

 **PhantomGirl:** Do u think u could come over 2 help me babysit the boy's twin sisters next Sunday?

 **Juniper:** Sure…

 **PhantomGirl:** Thnks! You're a real lifesaver, June!

STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS

 **LadiesMan:** DANI!

 **PhantomGirl:** What, Connor?

 **LadiesMan:** ERIN'S TRYING 2 KILL ME!

 **LadiesMan:** WITH HER BASEBALL BAT!

 **PhantomGirl:** Oh. So everything's normal, then.

 **LadiesMan:** Dani, it's not normal! Erin wants 2 kill me via baseball bat! And she might achieve that! 😱

 **PhantomGirl:** Con, when r u and Erin gonna admit that you're hopelessly in love with each other?

 **LadiesMan:** I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH ERIN!

 **LadiesMan:** And even if I was, I would admit it around the same time u admit u like Youngblood!

 **PhantomGirl:** 😠

 **PhantomGirl:** *leaves conversation*

 **LadiesMan:** Dani. Dani. DANI!

 **I'mPunkNotGoth:** CONNOR! WHERE R U SO I CAN SMASH UR BRAINS IN WITH MY BASEBALL BAT?!

 **LadiesMan:** EEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!

STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS

 **HaleyAmDrag:** Hey Dani?

 **PhantomGirl:** Hmmm?

 **HaleyAmDrag:** Wonder what our brothers do while we're texting one another?

 **PhantomGirl:** Hmmmm…. dunno. What do our brothers do while we're texting one another?

*meanwhile*

 **GhostBoy:** Bet u fifty dollars Haley and Dani r texting about us right now.

 **AmDrag:** And bet u fifty dollars that they're texting about boys right now.

STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS

 **PhantomGirl:** Who's up 4 a Tim Burton movie marathon at my place?

 **HaleyAmDrag:** I'm in!

 **Juniper:** Since it's Tim Burton, count me in 2!

 **PhantomGirl:** Gr8! 😁 I'll make the popcorn right now!

STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS

 **Juniper:** Hey girls. Still up 4 our sleepover?

 **PhantomGirl:** Srry, June. I can't 2day. Got ghost patrol all night.

 **HaleyAmDrag:** And Gramps has got me on dragon training.

 **Juniper:** Oh. Rain check, then?

 **PhantomGirl:** Sure.

 **Juniper:** And anyway, I don't think Mom would have let u 2 come over anyway.

 **HaleyAmDrag:** Y?

 **Juniper:** I've got 2 clean my room.

 **PhantomGirl:** Oh.

 **HaleyAmDrag:** Oh.

STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS

 **And, that's all for now!**

 **Stay tuned for more texting shenanigans focusing on these girls and and co!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


End file.
